


Wilfred Mott

by LadyZoZo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Mentioned Donna Noble, Other, Thirteenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZoZo/pseuds/LadyZoZo
Summary: Wilfred Mott is getting old. All he wants is to see his friend, the Doctor, once more before the end. But at his age, will he get the chance?





	Wilfred Mott

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect anything special.

Wilfred chuckled to himself. He was on his way home from the pub - he’d just been having a few drinks with the old boys for old times sake - and was still amused over a joke Winston had made earlier in the night.  
Shaking his head in disapproval, Wilf wrapped his coat around him and quickened his pace. It was getting close to winter and the nights were getting bitterly cold so he was eager to get home.  
Wilfred yawned and blinked his eyes. He was tired.  
Time was, he could have stayed up all night drinking. Nowadays he was heading home the same time that some parents would be putting their kids to bed.  
He wasn’t sad about it though. The way he saw it, he could either get sad at the memories of times long since gone or he could be happy he got to live them in the first place.  
Wilf turned to cross the road. As he stepped off the pavement he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the message on the screen.  
He wasn’t exactly certain how to use these new smartphone things but luckily Donna had taught him the basics. Or at least, enough to know that the message on the screen was from Sylvia, wondering where he was. It was true he’d been out an hour or two later than usual.  
Wilf was pocketing the phone when he realised he probably shouldn’t have checked that message whilst crossing the road.  
The black van rocketed down the road towards him, headlights not turned on for some reason.  
Wilf tensed up, prepared for impact, when he heard a nearby woman shout, “Watch out!”  
Somebody crashed into him, knocking him out of the way and into the gutter beside the road. The van carried on down the road without a care in the world.  
“Oh my word!” Wilf remarks, pushing himself up. He felt his old bones complaining at the sudden impact. He could tell he was going to be bruised for days.  
“Well I guess I have somebody to thank for my life right now.” Wilf says, looking around for his saviour.  
“Wilf.” The woman stated, her voice laced with a northern accent. “I- didn’t even realise in this light.” She sounded beyond shocked.  
Wilf squints at the lady. “Sorry, do I know you?”  
The woman steps into the light of one of the streetlamps. “Oh. Yes. It’s complicated.”  
He looks at the woman. She was short, blonde, and dressed a little weird for this time of year: what with her purple t-shirt and trousers that didn’t seem long enough. Her trench coat looked warm enough though, if a little odd in design.  
“Who are you?”  
The woman smiles awkwardly and puts her hands in her pockets. “Doesn’t matter. Looks like you’ve had a nice evening though.”  
“Well yes until I almost got hit by that van. Did you get his number? The idiot should be reported for driving like that.”  
The woman walks over to Wilf and shakes her head. “No I’m afraid I didn’t. Shame, I’d like to have a stern talk with whoever was driving without their headlights on.” She takes her hands out of her pockets and scratches the back of her neck. “But I really should get going. My mates are waiting for me. Have a nice night Wilfred.” She smiles and waves at him as she walks away. A second later she stops walking and turns around to face him. “Oh and next time, maybe check your phone after you cross the road?”  
“Will do ma’am.” Wilf says with a grin. “Have a good night.”  
“Oh I will.”  
Wilf frowns to himself as the mysterious woman walks out of sight. He could have sworn there was something familiar about her.  
He shakes his sleepy head and turns round to head home. He was definitely ready for bed.

The next day had been fairly slow. Sylvia was obviously annoyed with him about the tear in the jacket she’d bought him but shared his irritation at the driver who hadn’t had their headlights on.  
He’d kept the woman in mind but was putting the feeling of familiarity down to a fuzzy head. He was getting old and he’d had a bit to drink so it was probably nothing.  
Anyway, tonight was going to be a much calmer night. He was making his way up the hill where his telescope and blanket were set up and was looking forward to watching the stars.  
In one hand he held a paper bag that housed the warmed up steak pie he’d secretly bought earlier whilst his daughter had been napping and in the other was the red travel-mug Shaun had bought him last Christmas. On the side it read ‘World’s best Granddad!’  
With Shaun’s new job and Donna finally being hired as permanent staff, his grandchildren were doing really well for themselves. Unlike a few years ago, they could afford to live off their own money and were actually thinking about getting a mortgage.  
Wilf smiled to himself. It’s what Donna deserved. To be happy.  
Speaking of Donna, he had a promise to uphold.  
Wilf sat on his old moth-eaten blanket and put the paper bag down. He took a sip of his freshly made tea and looked up at the stars.  
Obviously the tea burnt his tongue, he hadn’t thought that one through, so he put down the mug and rubbed his chilly hands together.  
The stars were shining brightly tonight. The sky was clear and, apart from the occasional breeze, there was no wind for once.  
Up in the stars, even though he couldn’t see it, Wilf knew there was an old police box whizzing about, wheezing and groaning along. It was up there, somewhere. And inside would be the Doctor. The most amazing person he’d ever met.  
Wilf sighs to himself and reaches into his paper bag for the warm pie. It was unlikely, but he still imagined a world where the Doctor would come back, work a bit of magic and get Donna’s memories back.  
Of course that couldn’t happen, and even if it did Donna would probably stay here with Shaun, but it would still be lovely if it happened. In fact it would be nice just to see the Doctor once more.  
Wilf was getting quite old now and he would like to see his old friend again, before the end. Even if he had a new face, it would be nice to talk with him one more time.  
Wilf takes a bite out of his pie and shuffles over to his telescope. He carefully places his eye over the lens and looks at the enlarged stars, shining brightly down on Earth from millions of miles away.

A while later, once his pie was no more than a few crumbs on his lap and his travel-mug was almost empty, Wilf looks at the sky with his eyes, not using the telescope.  
A few seconds after he’d peeled himself from the old familiar lens, he saw something move high up above him.  
He squints and rubs his eyes. “Probably just a plane.” He mutters to himself.  
But it wasn’t. It’s movements were too jerky to be a plane.  
Wilf stares at the object, not daring to hope it was anything familiar. It seemed to get a bit bigger, or rather it got closer, and Wilf could now make out what it was.  
Wilfred jumps into the air and punches the air. “Woohoo!” He screams, knocking over his mug with his foot. He does a little excitable jig and looks back up into the sky, beaming with joy.  
It was the TARDIS. That old police box was spinning towards the hill. Wilf quickly adjusted his telescope and looked into it, staring at the little blue box.  
It looked a little different to before but I suppose there’s nothing wrong with a bit of renovation, but it was still quite clearly the TARDIS. Wilf’s real shock came when the box stopped spinning and one of the doors opened.  
A blonde woman wearing an odd trench coat steps into view and grins down at him, waving like a mad-woman.  
Wilf’s jaw dropped. It was her. She was the Doctor. The Doctor had saved his life one last time.  
Tears in his eyes, Wilf looks up from the telescope and salutes the Doctor. She returns the favour with a small salute, just like she always did, and closes the door again.  
Wilfred watched as the TARDIS whizzed off into the sky, probably off to some far away world to see amazing things.  
The Doctor really was the most wonderful woman Wilfred Mott had ever met.


End file.
